Malakwa
Malakwa est un groupe d'Electronic Post-punk marseillais formé en 2008 et composé de Acide Mat MLK (voix, sampling, machines) , Flux MLK (guitare, machines) & Jo (drums) . Le groupe se qualifie lui-même de Digital Punk. Biographie Le groupe sort en 2008 puis son premier album demo Feed the Machine sur le label suisse Urgence Disk Records (Genève), ainsi que sur le label français I.S Tour Prod. Malakwa puise ses influences Dans des groupes comme THE BLOODY BEETROOTS., KAP BAMBINO, ATARI TEENAGE RIOT, MINDLESS SELF INDULGENCE or THE PRODIGY…. Leur univers se nourrit également de styles musicaux assez variés allant de l'electronique au punk en passant par la Techno-Indus. Depuis 2008 le groupe a su se forger une solide réputation sur scène avec plus de 200 concerts à son actif dans différents pays comme la France, la Suisse, l'Allemagne et même la Chine. Le groupe a pu partager l'affiche avec des groupes influents de la scène underground tels que Alec Empire, Nic Endo, les ex-membres du groupe mythique Berlinois Atari Teenage Riot, Punish Yourself ou Gogole 1er. En 2011 les Malakwa sortent leur second album Street Preacher sur le label Alpha Matrix Records. Cet album est très bien accueilli par la presse spécialisée et le groupe est décrit comme plus inspiré et mélodique que Tamtrum ou Ambassador 21 réunis et au moins aussi énergique que Punish Yourself . Ils sont dorénavant considérés comme un des joyaux de la scène Electro-Punk française . L'album sort également en version limitée 2 cd incluant des remixes de leur titre Monter par Ambassador 21 ou encore Leg Lifters. La sortie de l'album coïncide avec la sortie du vidéo-clip de Make Up Your Rules réalisé par Malakwaprod et Fabien Laubry. Le clip est fortement inspiré du revival des films gores par des réalisateurs comme Robert Rodriguez. Il est tourné en HD et demandera l'effort d'une équipe de plus de 15 personnes , pour voir le jour. Le clip sera censuré en Allemagne . En 2013 le groupe sort Occultronic] un album crossover passant de l'elecropunk au darkstep avec une touche de noise et de Witch-Music Divers Le groupe qui joue au début du clip de Make up your Rules n'est autre que le groupe Tamtrum . Membres Mat (Chant, machines, programmation...). Flux (guitare, synthé...). Jo (Drums) Anciens Membres Mario 123 (claviers, sampling...). Eva (Batterie). Bones (Basse). Pierro (Basse)... Discographie Albums * 2008: Feed the Machine (Urgence Disk Records). * 2011: Street Preacher 2cd box ltd. edition (Alpha Matrix Records). * 2013: OCCULTRONIC - (Malakwaprod / NeverDead Records) Collaborations * 2006: Compilation de remixes Fashion rebel (THAFS). * 2007: Compilation de remixes Playmates on speed. * 2011: Compilation Concrete musick (D Trash Records). * 2011: Compilation Electronic body matrix (Alpha Matrix Records). * 2011: Compilation Sound from the matrix (Alpha Matrix Records). * 2011: ALL LEATHER official remix - Dear Mother Nature * 2011: A TRIBUTE TO DEPECHE MODE- official Remix - ALFA MATRIX records * 2012: MORBID ANGEL Illud Divinum Insanus – The Remixes (official) - SEASON OF MIST records * 2012: Remix SUICIDE INSIDE-HOMICIDE-ALFA MATRIX records * 2012: ENDZEIT BUNKERTRACKS VI 4CD BOX- ALFA MATRIX records * 2012: Remix AMBASSADOR 21-HACK ALL SYSTEMS-ALFA MATRIX records Filmographie Vidéoclips * Gimme Danger, 2010, réalisé par Marina Fernandez & Mathias Gomez. ( MALAKWAPROD) * Make Up Your Rules, 2011, réalisé par Fabien Laubry, Marina Fernandez et Mathias Gomez. (MALAKWAPROD) * Pyramid Eyes,2012, réalisé par Fabien Laubry ( MALAKWAPROD) * Witches, 2013, réalisé par Fabien Laubry, Marina Fernandez et Mathias Gomez. (MALAKWAPROD) * Fire, 2013, réalisé par Marina Fernandez et Mathias Gomez. (MALAKWAPROD) Liens externes * Site officiel Notes et références de:Malakwa Catégorie:Groupe de punk hardcore français Catégorie:Groupe de musique industrielle